Domination Drabbles
by xXxShadowsOfThePastxXx
Summary: Some DillonXGoten drabbles based off the story Domination by Android-2217. I HAVE HER PERMISSION TO BORROW DILLON! Prompts welcome and needed. Rated M to be safe.
1. Cuddling

**A/N: Alright, so this is basically going to be a set of random drabbles here and there. I must say before I say anything else: These drabbles will make absolutely NO sense if you don't read Domination by Android-2217. I have special permission from her to borrow the character of Dillon Santinni, and I must insist that no one else use him without asking her first. I repeat: Dillon Santinni is NOT my character, he belongs completely and totally to Android-2217! Do NOT ask me to borrow him! He is not mine to give!**

**If you have suggestions for drabbles, feel free to send me prompts. I definitely need them, as I hope to write for this as often as possible, and I currently only have two ideas in mind.**

**WARNING: HOMOSEXUAL COUPLING! Don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: Goten Son is the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. I am not now nor have I ever written for profit.**

**PROMPT: Cuddling (mine)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing felt better than laying in Dillon's arms. Sure, the sex was great, in fact the best I've ever had. But nothing made me feel more loved than just laying in his arms at night.

Staring at each other in the dark, whispering secrets never told before. I've never loved anyone more than this. I've never BEEN more loved than this. Just lying in the dark, holding tight to the person that means more than anything else to me.

I stare into his golden-green eyes, run my fingers through his jet black hair. Right now is one of the few times I can actually look into this beautiful eyes without my paranoia kicking in, and I love every second of it. I love when I'm in control of my mind around him. His eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world when I can look at them.

How depressing would my world still be had he never come into my life? Never shown me true love, true pleasure, true comfort...

I grin slightly. He grins back. I love him so much. And I love nothing more than to cuddle with him. Laying in his arms.


	2. Adrenaline Rush

**Warnings: Homicide, M/M Relationships resulting in arousal.**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. DO NOT TAKE HIM WITHOUT PERMISSION, AND DO NOT ASK ME FOR PERMISSION! HE IS NOT MY CHARACTER TO GIVE! I HAVE PERMISSION FROM HIS CREATOR TO BORROW HIM!**

**Prompt: Adrenaline Rush (mine)**

Nothing was more exhilerating than watching Dillon kill a man. The adrenaline that courses thorugh my body as he whips out that revolver that I so love. Screaming out in Italian, hearing that powerful voice, is like a high. A rush. Erotic.

He pulls the trigger, and a loud boom resonates thorugh the area. The bullet pierces the mans heart, blood splatters everywhere. Beautiful.

He walks over to the man, shooting hiim again, this time in the head, just ot be sure. He awalks back over, covered in blood, as the sirens begin to wail. What a turn on.

He moves towards me once in the car, gives me a quick kiss and speeds off. The police show up at the crime scene just as we pull away. Dillon drives quickly, at about 70 miles per hour. More adrenaline courses through me at the fast pace. I've never been more turned on in my life.

God, I love him.


	3. Fuzzy Things

**A/N: Soo, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I do hope that people are reading. I know that it seems odd for me to be writing about another persons story, but this is , right? That's what this place is for. XD Also, I'm going to start holding a contest. In reviews, tell me what you want the title of this story to be. I don't plan on keeping it as 'Domination Drabbles' forever, but I have yet to figure out exactly what it is I should name it. So as always, read and review. Thanks!**

**Warnings: None, unless M/M bothers you. But you would have stopped reading by now if that were the case, wouldn't you? FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission, as he is not mine to give.**

**Prompt: Fuzzy Things (Android-2217)**

Nothing had me more excited than the idea of going to the fair with Dillon. We had never gone on what he had called a 'date' before, but this time he had. So, I suppose, technically, I was about to go on my first date. Ever.

When we got there, I hadn't been expecting much. What I saw, however, had me bouncing up and down in excitement in the car.

"Calm down, bella, we'll be there soon," Dillon muttered, laughing gently at my eagerness.

"I can't help it! It's EXCITING!!" I just couldn't control myself!

We pulled into the parking lot, and Dillon bought a bunch of tickets. $100 worth, to be exact, at 50 cents a ticket. A hundred tickets each. Freakin' sweet...

After parking the car, and just casually walking around for a while, holding each others hands tight, we decided to play a few games together. A little while later, however, I got bored. I wanted to ride some rides. Get some excitement!

"Here you go, bella." He handed me about 20 tickets.

"What, you're not coming with me??" I pouted.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay and play some games for a while..."

Well, it bothered me, but I suppose it would be alright to ride some rides alone. I went on the Tornado, the Zipper, and a little mini roller coaster that went really fast frontwards, and then really fast backwards. It was amazing, but I really wished Dillon had gone on at least ONE ride with me.

I wandered off, hoping to find him around. I did. He was standing next to that game where you throw the ball at the glass bottles. He held two prizes in his arms. Obviously, he had played a game where you could win a goldfish, because he held a plastic bag filled with water in his hand. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Wrapped in his arms was a huge, white with black eyes, stuffed teddy bear. I squealed, running towards him. It was SO cute!

He handed the bear to me. "I won this for you, Goten." I gave him a huge hug. He knew how much I loved fuzzy things!!!

"I love you SO MUCH!!!" I gave him a big kiss. He just smiled.

"Let's go home, bella. I'm getting tired." We walked off, hand-in-hand. We'll come back tomorrow. We still have tickets left. Maybe he'll win me more fuzzy things...


	4. Paranoia

**A/N: So yay, I finally got one review! Lol. Although, it was from the author of the story that this is based around, but who says that doesn't count, right? And yes, as it was pointed out to me, I realize that in the last drabble Goten was very "Domination" OOC, but that shouldn't happen too often. I just couldn't get that one little plotline out of my head and I had to write it down...**

**Warnings: Um...None that I can think of off the top of my head except for some M/M love. No smut, though.**

**Disclaimer: Any original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission as he is not mine to give. The small amount of lyrics used in this chapter are from Papercut by Linkin Park.**

**Prompt: Paranoia (Android-2217)**

Nothing was more frightening than the feeling of being absolutely alone. No one there to hold me, or kiss me, or tell me that everything was going to be ok. Laying in the dark, I felt them watching me. I don't know who it was, or what they wanted, but what I did know was that they were watching me. Thousands of eyes staring at me from all over.

All I could do was scream. There's no defense to being stared at. No way to make it stop, make it go away.

I just lay in the dark. Feeling those thousands of eyes on me, not knowing what to do, how to react. Where was Dillon? He could protect me...but he was gone. I didn't know where he was or when he had left. All I knew was that he wasn't there, and I was completely and utterly alone.

I could feel their eyes on me, and I could hear the whispering in the dark.

_"It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back, it's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin..."_

But with one final scream, I opened my eyes. The thousand eyes were gone, and just one set remained. Those beautiful golden-green eyes that I could never live without. Dillon was there with me, calling my name. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him, crying in his shoulder. He handed me a couple of those little purple pills...

I knew he would always be there to bring me back from the dark...


	5. Prayers For Bobby

**A/N: So it's been a while since I updated. Sorry, I just haven't really had any inspiration. But now I have. As I type this, I'm watching (for the second time) the new **_**Lifetime **_**movie, Prayers For Bobby. It's a horribly sad movie, but it's a reality. Kids come out to their parents, they're told horror stories of sin and going to Hell. They feel like there's no way out, and they kill themselves. It's a sad truth, but it's a truth. It happens. I can't help but think about Goten feeling this way during Domination. So here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. The movie Prayers For Bobby is the property of **_**Lifetime**_**.**

**Prompt: Prayers For Bobby (mine)**

Nothing had me crying harder than laying in Dillon's bed, watching the movie 'Prayers For Bobby.' I knew how he felt. Being gay, and not knowing what to do, feeling like there's no way out. How it was described in the movie: "Feeling like I'm at the edge of a cliff, watching the crashing waves, and feeling like there's no way but down."

I had felt the same he had, felt like everyone hated me for something I couldn't control. Who I was. The feeling that no one would ever love me for who I was, at best, what they wanted me to be. What I could never be. Blending into society, trying to keep face. Hearing the words 'fag' and 'queer' spit out so venomously from everyone around me, and pretending that with every utterance I was being torn apart a little more inside.

I was luckier than him, though. I found Dillon. I had someone that loved me absolutely unconditionally for exactly what I was. Gay, crazy, basically just completely fucked up. But he loves me. Nothing about me could ever change how he feels. I have that one comfort that helps keep me alive.

He didn't have that. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find that one person to love him no matter what. He felt like there was no escape, and he took his life. As much crap as I've been through, I begin to realize that I'm the lucky one.


	6. Romance Languages

**A/N: Ok, So I DEFINITELY haven't updated often enough, at least not lately. So this idea came to me when I was studying my Italian earlier. Do you realize how hard it can be to learn a new romance language when you've already been studying one for four years? Oh, sure, it sounds easy. But NOPE! It can TOTALLY screw you over. I'm taking a short block (45 minute) Italian class this year, after taking four years of French. It is absolutely INSANE how easy it is to screw the two up. I even mix it up with Spanish! I don't even know Spanish! GAH! Anyway, TL;DR, learning one language off of another is harder than it sounds. Soooo, onto the next.**

**Disclaimer: All original DBZ characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission, as he is not mine to give.**

**Prompt: Romance Languages**

Nothing was more freaking FRUSTRATING than trying to learn one romance language off of another...

"Ok, for the last time, try again..."

"Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nueve...GAH DAMMIT!! I can't do it!!"

"Come on, Goten, it's really not that hard!! You need to use the Spanish to help you memorize the numbers, without forgetting what you're doing."

"Not that hard?!? You're the one that was born into the language! Easy for you to say! I'm learning it off of another. Every other component of this language comes so easy to me, but nooooo the numbers have to screw me over! Well that's it, I GIVE UP!"

"Don't give up...you're really not doing that terribly. Just THINK about what you're doing. Think before you speak."

"Ok, ok...uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove, diese...DAMN!"

"Come on! You almost had it this time..."

"No, I didn't, you want me to get to 20, and I can't even get to 10 without fucking it all up! Romance languages, my ass, they sound like a bunch of bullshit."

"Just try, one more time. Don't give up..."

"Why shouldn't I give up?"

A kiss.

"Maybe I could try just one more time..."


	7. Indestructible

**A/N: So, yea, I'm gonna give you another update now considering it took me a long time before that last update. This idea is pretty stupid, and I have feeling it's going to make Goten a bit OOC, but whateve, it's been stuck in my head. Lol.**

**Prompt: Indestructible**

**Disclaimer: All original DragonBall Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission as he is not mine to give.**

**Warnings: Violence.**

Nothing had my heart pounding more than the feeling of being absolutely indestructible.

I look around at the death and destruction around me, the shot gun in my hand, looking swiftly for my opponent. Turning to my left, I find him, facing away from me. Slowly, I walk up beside him, and place the gun to his head. He feels the pressure, and turns to face me, backing away.

"You don't want to do this. You'll never defeat me. I am indestructible."

"Maybe you are, and maybe I am. The only way to find out is to go."

And before he knows it, I flash behind him, press the gun to his head, and blow Dillon's brains out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yes! I beat you! I freakin' beat you for once, yes!!"

I jump up and down for joy. Dillon looks over at me, smiling. I was so excited! I had finally defeated him in a video game!!

Wait...what did you think I meant...?


	8. Day of Silence

**A/N: Ok, again, it took me way too long to update, so to my readers: Sorry! This chapter is based loosely off of my own experiences. Last year, my school participated in Day of Silence, a day dedicated to all those that are silenced because they are in the group labeled 'LGBT' or: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender. Last year, our Day of Silence was dedicated to a boy named Lawrence King. He was a fifteen year old student who was killed in school because he was gay, and because of his gender expression. On February 12, he asked another boy to be his Valentine. A few days later (forgive me, I don't remember the exact date) he was killed in his school by that same boy for being a 'fag.' The most irritating thing about it, is that the boy that killed him was being charged as a juvenile, stating that he couldn't be held responsible because that was what 'enviornment' he was around. My thoughts to that? B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T. Enviornment has nothing to do with being a murderer. Homophobic, sure. But it gives no one the right to kill. Day of Silence is coming up again soon, although when, I'm not exactly sure. All of us that participated last year had X's over our mouths, and we all made our own shirts, except for Amber and Brandon because they were not in GLOW-UP. So, end rant.**

**TL;DR: Boy killed, drabble based around Day of Silence and Lawrence King.**

**Prompt: Day of Silence/Lawrence King**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission and do not ask me for permission. Lawrence King was a real person, I am not making him nor his story up. His story is real, and this is dedicated to him. RIP.**

Nothing was more empowering than standing up for not only myself, but others like me. I felt so strong, so brave, so alive.

Dillon and I walk into school, hand-in-hand, in identical outfits with black X's of tape over our mouths, and notes in our hands. We walk to our first class of the day and, without speaking, hand over our notes.

_Day of Silence:_

_**Silent for Lawrence King**_

_Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence, a national youth movement bringing attention to the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which is caused by anti-LGBT bullying, name-calling and harassment. This years Day of Silence is held in memory of Lawrence King, a 15 year-old student who was killed in school because of his sexual orientation and gender expression. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward building awareness and making a commitment to address these injustices. Think about the voices you are not hearing today._

_**What are you going to do to end the Silence?**_

A confident smile spreads across my face at not only our teachers approving nod, but the absolutely scandalized look on Trunks' face when the teacher reads the note aloud. I've never before had the oppurtunity to feel so proud of myself for who I am, and when Dillon found out about this day through online research, I knew we had to do it. This was our one day to stand up for ourselves, and no one could say anything about it. We were defending not only ourselves, but everyone who had ever been silenced simply because they were gay, or had any other gender difference.

I feel so strong....

**A/N: I must let everyone know that the death of Lawrence King and the Day of Silence memorialized to him was LAST year, not this year. Also, the note that Goten gave his teacher is a copy of the note I handed out last year when I participated.**

**Reviews are love!**


	9. Gaiaonline

**A/N: Ok, so it's been a REALLY long time since I updated. Sorry for that for any constant readers I may have, I just...haven't really had any inspiration. And honestly, I still don't, but I figured I'd give it a go just because it's been so long. So here it is, a new chapter for the Domination Drabbles.**

**Prompt: Gaiaonline**

**Warnings:**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission as he is not mine to give. Gaiaonline is the property of....whoever created it.**

"What are you doing?" he asks, as he watches me, staring at the laptop screen.

"Catching bugs, picking up trash, and picking flowers."

"...What?"

"I'm catching bugs...ugh! It's a computer RPG. It's on Gaia. I'm in the towns and I'm getting the bugs and trash and flowers so I can sell them in the Game Item Exchange."

"Why do that?"

"It's fun,"

"How is that fun?" He's confused. I know...I am too.

"I don't know...."

How I got addicted to Gaia, I don't know. When I even started using it, I don't remember. But there's just something so freaking ADDICTING about going into the towns and getting all those little items to sell.

"Why would you need to get those things to sell?"

"To get gold. I'm saving up for an Ancient Katana. It's the last item needed for my dream Avi."

"Dream avi? Gold? Ancient Katana? I think you've had enough of this website." He reaches over to turn the laptop off.

"NO!" I grab his wrist and stop him from turning it off.

"Why not?"

"Let me finish first!!"

A smirk covers his face...oh no...

"Come on, bella, I've got something more fun we can do..."

No fair. How can I say no to that?!


	10. Gone

**A/N: Ok, so I REALLY didn't like my last update, and even though it's only a couple days, this idea has been stuck in my head so I decided to update again. So yea...here ya go!**

**Warnings: Violence**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission and do not ask me for permission as he is not mine to give.**

**Prompt: Gone**

Dillon and I are wandering around the alleys of the city. It's dark. Night, I'm assuming. His revolver is tucked away in his belt, but I see him holding his hand against it. Waiting. For what, I don't know.

But I soon find out. Three men, dressed all in black, jump out from behind the trash cans of the alley. Dillon pushes me behind him, and I fall against the wall, watching the fight unveil itself before my eyes.

The men rush at him, and despite his immense strength, I know he's outnumbered. I run to help him, but he pushes me away.

"Stay away, Goten!!"

I push myself far against the wall and cry. Just cry. I don't know what else to do. Finally, after what seems like forever, one of the three men pull out a gun. I plug my ears, close my eyes, and scream as he points it to Dillon's heart and pulls the trigger.

The men leave, and I run to him. He's turning pale, and I see his life's blood pouring out of him. The tears are streaking down my face, but they are invisible amongst the pounding rain.

"I love you, Dillon."

"I love you too, bella."

I kiss his lips, and he's gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit up in bed, sweat pouring down my back, and a scream escaping my lips. I scream and scream, not knowing what to do, where I am, or where Dillon is.

I feel a pair of warm arms encircle my waist, but nothing is making sense. I scream again, sure that the arms of death have come to claim me as well. But then I look up and I see his beautiful face. It was a dream, just a horrible dream. My Dillon is here to protect me. He'll never leave me. He'll never be gone.


	11. Thunderstorms

**A/N: Ok, so I just realized that the last couple drabbles I put up didn't start with the 'Nothing' thing. But oh well, I'm not about to delete them and try to warp them around that now. Just thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission as he is not mine to give.**

**Warnings: For this chapter, none.**

**Prompt: Thunderstorms**

Nothing was more relaxing then the bass tremor of thunder coursing through my body...

I lay in bed tonight, contemplating, as I stare up at the sky from my window. Tonight is one of the few nights I stayed at home rather than with Dillon, and it's also the night of the very first thunderstorm of the year.

At first, just a few drops of rain can be heard on the roof, and that is when my attention is caught. I peer our the window, waiting for the coming downpour, and when it begins, revel in the melody of it. Each raindrop playing it's own note upon the roof, each in a different key, and yet the song is clear.

Then, the thunder begins, and it's like the crescendo of the bass drum pounding through the chorus of a heartfelt song. The lightening, the waving of the director's baton.

Dillon taught me that every storm is one magical song. If you listen hard enough, you can hear the hard work of every artist that ever existed thrown into fifteen minutes worth of beauty.

I wonder if he's lying in bed too, staring up at this same beauty...


	12. Fears Realized

**A/N: Ok, so for some reason this idea doesn't wanna leave me alone. I've noticed that a few of the drabbles I've written already have revolved around this idea; the death of Dillon. I think the reason may be because I think that is probably one of Goten's biggest fears.**

**Prompt: Fears Realized**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission, as he is not mine to give.**

**Warnings: Excessive violence.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing was what I knew it to be. My world could no longer exist. It must have turned upside down, or Hell have frozen over. Because this was just not possible. It hadn't happened. Dillon wasn't slouching before me, unseeing eyes staring at his lap, blood pouring down his chest. And that was not my scream permeating through the air. I was not sitting in front of him, grabbing his hair, forcing his head up, with pathetic attempts to revive him as my world fell apart.

It couldn't be....

**2 Hours Earlier**

When I awoke from my stupor, the only thing I could remember was a sharp pain to the back of my head. I looked around, finding myself in a dark, dank, brick room. A basement, I would guess. Handcuffs are tight to my wrist, and I giggle. Who thinks these pathetic things would stop me? But when I pull to break them, I realize that I am the fool. They aren't regular handcuffs, but ki restraints. Made specifically from Capsule Corp. Surprise surprise.

Dillon is leaning against the wall across from me. I call to him, and he looks up, but before he has time to respond, the door slams open, and in walks Trunks with some other preppy kids from school.

One of them has a knife.

Trunks walks over and delivers a kick to my chest, but I don't feel it. That pain is nothing in comparison to the pain I feel when one of the kids walks over to Dillon. The one with the knife.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Questions pouring from my mouth, all unanswered.

Dillon and I both suffer a beating, but nothing we can't handle. I was thinking maybe nothing serious was going to happen, but, my God, was I wrong. The one with the knife walks over to Dillon, kicks him in the chest, and presses the knife to his throat.

"Tell him that you don't love him." is what's growled in his ear. "Tell him you don't love him, or I'll cut your fucking throat." Where's Dillon's dad with a gun when you need him?

I can't believe what I'm hearing, but Dillon refuses. "I love him."

And in a flash, the blade slides against his throat, and crimson sprays everywhere.

Even Trunks is shocked. "Wait, what the fuck are you doing!? We were only supposed to scare them! Stop, stop, stop!!" He runs over and beats the shit out of the one with the knife. It's too late.

He walks over to me and undoes the ki restraints. As if that meant something. As if it changed the fact that my whole world had just collapsed in on itself. As if that meant that Dillon wasn't dead, unseeing eyes staring at his lap, as if it meant he was coming back. He would suddenly snap his head up, give me a kiss, that beautiful "bella" rolling off his lips, his eyes all alight.

"No..."

"Goten, I swear, this wasn't meant to happen! I fully admit planning this! But, oh God, it was never meant to go this far! We only planned to scare you, beat you...oh God, what've I done?!?" but his apologies meant nothing...

I ignored his pulling at my shoulders. As if suddenly now everything was ok again. Time had been reversed and we were 11 and 12. Before everything happened, and Dillon had never existed in my life.

And now, in a way, he may as well not have. Because here he was, sitting in his own blood, gone from the world. And here I was, my heart still beating, oxygen still coursing through my veins. But my heart couldn't still be beating, and the oxygen must have stopped, because my life had just ended.

Ignoring everything else around me, I sit on the floor, pull his head into my lap, kiss his lips, stare up at the ceiling, tears coursing down my cheeks, and wait.

Wait for my heart to stop beating and the oxygen to stop coursing through my veins.


	13. iTunes Challenge

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated in a very long time, and this one isn't technically a full chapter but...well, it sounded fun! XD The iTunes challenge!!!!**

**Prompt: iTunes Challenge**

**Disclaimer: All original Dragonball Z characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Dillon Santinni is the property of Android-2217. Do not take him without permission, and do not ask me for permission as he is not mine to give. All song titles belong to their respective owners.**

_Rules:_

_1. Open up MSWord or whatever you use to write.  
2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.  
3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.  
4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.  
5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.  
6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.  
7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas.  
8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.  
Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene. Also, if you wish to tag someone, by all means, tag away._

**Leave Out All The Rest: Linkin Park**

"Sometimes I wonder what's going to happen to me once you're gone," I mutter, laying in Dillon's arms tonight. "I mean, you're everything to me. I don't have anything else. And for that matter...what will people think of me once I'm gone?"

This is a thought that constantly plagues me. What have I done that makes me so special? What will people remember once I'm gone?

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be miss, and don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_." It's all I can give. It's all I can tell him. Forget all the horrible things I've done, and remember the good. As small as the good may be. Remember the way I love him. Remember.

**Deliver Us From Evil: Bullet For My Valentine**

_What's happening to me? I'm dying from the inside...but it hurts too much to feel._

I can feel everything spinning around me, but I can't see what's happening. _Will darkness turn to light? Can someone wake me from this nightmare? I can't wake up..._

Life is an eternal cycle of pain, I'm nothing more than human. I can only hope that things get better but...I can't see anything. Everything's gone dark. _I'm suffering_...

Why won't he come help? Does he not see that I've gone from his bed? I'm surrounded by a circle of fiends, and then nothing. _Pressure adds to pain_...

And then nothing...

**The Way I Am: Eminem**

I am what I am. I am what everyone says I am. I'm violent and sadistic and a fag and crazy and....does it matter? Yes, this is how I am. What of it? Why does it matter to anyone who or what I am?

_I am whatever you say I am, if I wasn't then why would I say I am? _

People can grow up and leave me the fuck alone. Stop treating me like I'm some freak of nature. There are others like me, I'm not alone. Bother them. I just want to be left alone. And leave my lover out of it. This is about me, not him. So leave him the FUCK alone.

I am what I am, and that's never going to change. I like who I am, and I'm not going to change myself to fit society's idea of 'normal.'

**You Can't Kill the Undead: Shot Heard Around The World**

_We are nothing more than moths searching for the light, we take one last breath, but by then it's too late_.

What are we in this world but moths searching for a light? Humans searching for a place to be, a life to call our own. And nothing matters. _Everything you've ever learned is a fucking lie_. Everything they tell you in life is a figment of some optimists imagination. They see what they want to see out of life, but what is it really?

_You open your eyes to see the truth, but you never see anything at all, you open your eyes to see the truth, but the truth is we're never alive._

_We are nothing._

A fictious blob in this fucked up thing we call a life. A speck of dirt, an omoeba in the pond scum. Nothing, and we mean nothing to anyone.

**Want: Disturbed**

_"Your mind won't let you say that you want me, your mind won't ever let you have what you want."_

I love playing with Trunks. He's so fucking sexy sitting there denying me. He knows he wants me. And one day I will give him what I know we both want.

I know he'll enjoy it. He may scream, and cry, and bleed, but I know he'll love every second of it. Because he wants me. He wants me bad.

_Savor the addiction, savor the affliction, savor me_.

He has to love every minute of it. If he tries to play dumb, I'll MAKE him enjoy. Because he wants me.

_"Your mind won't let you say that you want me."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, so that didn't turn out too horribly. I expected them to be terrible, lol. The Way I Am was hard to write, but when Want showed up on the screen, I was SO excited. I had the idea for Want in my head as soon as I saw the title.**

**So this was a lame attempt at this, let me know what you think. If I'm struggling for ideas for drabbles I may turn to this again a time or two. We'll see.**


End file.
